It Will Rain
by The next Padfoot
Summary: A one-shot based on the Bruno Mars song of the same name as the title


**It Will Rain**

_I'll never be your mother's favourite_

_Your daddy can't even look me in the eye_

_If I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing_

_Saying there goes my little girl_

_Walking with that troublesome guy_

"You just don't get it, Scorpius! You have no idea!" She clenched her hands in her hair, a pained expression on her face as tears rolled down her cheeks. "My parents, my family, hates you and expects me to break up with you! They think I'm a traitor!" I stepped back from her. I couldn't stand seeing her in pain like this, because of me. I knew I would hurt her from the beginning.

"Then why don't you?" I ask, my voice barely above a whisper. The words burn like acid coming out of my mouth. She looks startled, she freezes at my words, even the pained tone in my voice shocks her.

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you baby_

_There'll be no clear skis_

_If I lose you baby_

_Just like the clouds_

_My eyes will do the same if you walk away_

_Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain_

"I don't know." She stands up from her collapsed position on my floor. Her hands go to her face. It takes me a second to realize she's wiping away her tears. She walks over to me on the couch, leans down and kisses my cheek. "Goodbye, Scorpius." I close my eyes in sheer disbelief. I hear the door slam, I open my eyes.

She's gone.

_There's no religion that could save me_

_No matter how long my knees are on the floor_

I slipped into a mental abyss. Nobody ever saw me cry, but I cried more than any Malfoy should in their entire lifetime. I cried myself to sleep at night, never once was my pillow dry. I didn't see her or hear from her for an entire week. If I were a religious man, at this point I would pray. I didn't. First of all, I'm not a muggle, and the only god wizards have is Merlin, sort of. Second of all, I'm not religious. I think the second reason is more important.

"Scorpius, she probably misses you too." I was surprised to hear my father trying to comfort me, but I continued to stare out the window. I could picture her, sitting underneath the tree she loved so much. The rain pounded against the windows, distracting me. "You did nothing wrong. If she loves you, she'll fix things." Father clapped a hand on my shoulder, looking out the window at the gray skies. "Or you could fix things yourself." Father left, leaving me to my thoughts. I tossed the idea of going to see her over in my head, but settled instead for writing to her.

I miss you.

_Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_

_If that'll make you mine_

I never received a reply to my letter. The rain continued. A day never passed by without me thinking of her, of her beautiful red hair, her sparkling hazel eyes. Then I saw her. She looked so sad, whatever was left of my shattered heart snapped in two. I ran up to her, drenched from the rain. She smiled at me, but she was a ghost of her former self.

"Scorpius." Hearing her say my name, after so long, was like.. a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a hug. She was surprised, but relaxed at my touch. I leaned down and whispered into her ear so only she could hear.

"I'm so sorry. I know exactly how you feel, with the purebloods breathing down my neck. I never wanted you to leave." She shook in my arms. I realized she was crying. I rubbed her back until she pulled her face away from my chest.

"I'm sorry too. I missed you, Scor." I smiled and kissed her hair.

Figuratively, the sun was shining again.

**AN: I was so tempted to add comedy to this (ex: Figuratively, the sun was shining again [not not literally, because it was rain hippogriffs and thestrals around us].)... my screwed up sense of comedy, at least. I'm glad I didn't though, this is such a sirius song. Yay, you actually read my author's note! Have some pie. ) See? That's pie. It also works this way: ( Hehehe. Oh, it also looks like pizza...**

**See that reeeeeeally attractive button down there? Yeah, that one. Click it. You know you want to. Then, then you type some nice or not so nice words about what you just read. Or perhaps about your pie.**


End file.
